The present invention relates generally to differential amplifiers, and more particularly to wide bandwidth multiple stage differential amplifiers.
Typical prior art single stage amplifiers are gain bandwidth limited. If the gain is increased, the bandwidth must be proportionally reduced. A similar reduction in bandwidth as well as an increased delay time between input and output occurs if several stages are cascaded together. What is desired is a differential amplifier having an enhanced gain bandwidth product while maintaining the delay of a single stage.